A Love That Will Never Fade
by Raiden2342
Summary: It's a special day for Robbie and Tori, and they want you to share the occasion with them. RORI. Written for Jonathan81's RORI Contest. Please Read/Rate/Review!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or the likeness rights to Victoria Justice and the rest of the Victorious cast. But, I do bother Dan Schneider for the rights to the show on a weekly basis, so maybe he'll cave eventually! I can only hope, right?**

**This story is for my good friend Jonathan81's RORI contest. I'm not really actively writing on here, but I figure that since it's his birthday, this is the least I could do. Anywho, enough with the talking, let's get to the story!**

* * *

**A Love That Will Never Fade**

**[Tori's POV]**

I can't believe today is the day.

I struggle to coherently move my legs in fear of falling in this dress. I need to get to the bathroom, I need to finalize myself, and yet, I feel like if i try to move, I'll just end up face first on the red carpet beneath me.

I'm alone in this room. Everyone else has left to get ready, leaving me, the bride, all to myself.

Today is the day I get to spend the rest of my life with the one who made it whole, the love of my life, Robbie Shapiro.

I finally find the strength and courage to get up and make my way to the bathroom. Slowly and one step at a time, I get up and walk into the beautiful bathroom of the suite I'm staying in. Everything about it is perfect for today. The tile on the floor, the paint on the walls, the marble lavatory, and the decor that resides everywhere else.

I lock the door behind myself and sit down on the vanity stool that had been placed here for this very reason. I look into the mirror and stare intently at myself. I don't care about the makeup, the hair style, and the jewelry, I stare into my own eyes, relishing my time with Robbie. Eventually, I see the women I have become.

Robbie and I began dating during our senior year at Hollywood Arts. I was actually out on a date with another guy, Parker. He was the most popular guy in our class, and he'd finally done what I'd hoped he do: He asked me out on a date.

We went to that fancy, super expensive restaurant, the one that the whole gang had went to during our 'ping-pong tournament'. We had a very lovely time and he even paid the enormous bill, but that's where things went very, very wrong.

It had been raining that night, and while we were heading home, he lost control of his car trying to avoid some sort of animal. We flipped multiple times, and according to everyone else, the car had been stopped by a tree that was in someone's yard. I don't remember that part, I had lost consciousness when we began flipping.

Parker walked away with a broken clavicle, some bruises, and scrapes, however, I wasn't so lucky. From what I was told, my side of the car was the side that made contact with the tree. I was out for almost an entire month. I had an extremely severe concussion, a few broken bones, some cuts, and a torn ACL in my right leg. Doctors weren't exactly sure I would make it, and if I did, they weren't sure how my head injury would affect my day to day functions.

Although Parker was discharged, he saw me only twice in the month I was in my coma, and I barely heard from him again. I found out later though, Robbie spent nearly every waking moment in my room with me, and he even stayed with me on the weekends. When I finally did wake up, he was the first one I saw. I had no lingering issues from my head injury, I was stated to make a full recovery. Although it had been a miracle, my stay in the hospital was far from over.

Over the months that followed, the medications, the surgery to repair my torn ACL, and all of the physical therapy, Robbie was there every step of the way. Everybody else was there for me too, Beck, Cat, Andre, and yes, even Jade, but when visiting hours ended, Robbie was still there, he would just refuse to leave. Over time, through all of the heartaches and sadness, I realized that the guy I had been searching for had been here the whole time. I'd fallen in love with Robbie.

We dated through the rest of high school, and our friends were so supportive and happy for us. I was the happiest I'd ever been. Once you get under Robbie's skin, and get to know him, I'm telling you, he's the sweetest boy, er, man, you'll ever know.

He helped me make sure my car accident didn't stop me from graduating, and we both graduated from Hollywood Arts that May. While everyone went there separate ways, Beck and Jade got back together and were inseparable, they moved to Beck's home in Canada to study the arts. Andre skipped college all together, getting signed to a record deal by RPX Records. Cat decided to stay in town locally and work at Hollywood Arts, as an assistant acting teacher. Robbie and I, well, we were both accepted into NYU's School of the Arts, and we moved there in August. Even though the gang was apart, we were always still very close, always meeting back up for a meal at Nozu during holidays.

Robbie had become my soul-mate, the man I'd given myself to for the first time, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We were inseparable through our first three years of college, You could never say my name and not end it with "...And Robbie". During our Junior year last year, on our third year anniversary, Robbie proposed. The thought of saying no never even crossed my mind. I was going to marry Robbie.

"Tori, it's time! Unlock the door!" My thoughts are broken by a knock on the door and the loud voice of my sister, Trina. "Are you okay in there? C'mon Tori!" The urgency in her makes me suspect that it is indeed time to begin the rest of my life with the man I love.

"Yeah, Trina, I'm okay, just doing some thinking." I reply back to my sister as I force myself from the vanity stool and unlock the bathroom door for her.

"Thinking about what? You're not having second thoughts, are you!?" The tone of my sister's voice suggests she's about to freak out for no reason, so before I have to deal with that, I quickly calm her.

"What? No no no, you've got it all wrong Trina, I'm not having second thoughts, I'm thinking that today is the day I've been waiting for all of my life." I tell her calmly. Second thoughts? I didn't even have first thoughts. Robbie's my soul-mate. Period.

"Oh, well c'mon Tori! You don't wanna be late for your own wedding!" Trina runs over to me and starts pushing me out of the bathroom, and then out of the suite I had been staying in. Hey, I can move in this dress better than I thought I could.

"Alright Trina! I can take it from here." I tell my impatient sibling as we approach the long, winding staircase that leads down into the ballroom. Trina takes her hands from my back and lets me calm myself before I take the journey from these stairs into my wedding ceremony.

I take a deep breath, and slowly walk down the winding, oak staircase. As I approach the half-way point, I notice my very handsome looking father standing at the foot of the steps. If he can't pull a tuxedo off, I don't know who can.

As I reach the end, my father begins to speak. "You look beautiful, Tori." I can see the look in my father's eyes, the tone in his voice. I finally realize he's been waiting for this day for almost as long as I have.

"Thanks, dad." I say calmly, the widest smile imaginable plastered on my face. "Are you ready for this?" I ask him, excitement showing through every syllable.

"No, not really. But it isn't every day a proud father gets to give his baby girl away." His sentence brings my emotions to the surface. I'm just about to start bawling when I finally hear the signal. Andre begins playing _Here Comes The_ _Bride_ and my father loops his arm around mine. We begin walking to the alter.

When we cross the threshold from the hallway into the ballroom, everyone stands up for me. I see people I know, some I don't. I see my mother, my sister, and Cat crying. Not out of sorrow, pain, or fear. They're crying because they're happy, genuinely happy for me. As I gaze across to the alter, I see my groom, his best man, Beck, and Andre will join them as soon as he's finished playing the wedding march.

What seems like the longest walk in the history of time ends and my father lets go of my arm, and gives me away. Gives me away to my eternal love, Robbie Shapiro. Robbie helps me take my place at the alter, Andre joins Beck and Robbie, and our officient, Sikowitz, yes Sikowitz, begins the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Victoria Dawn Vega and Robert Matthew Shapiro in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live the rest of their lives together as husband and wife." Sikowitz says, every word bringing Robbie and I closer to our eternal union.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." I never thought Sikowitz was capable of showing such emotion, but, time and time again, he never ceases to amaze me.

"I believe that the bride and groom have their own vows prepared for this occasion. Tori, you can begin." Sikowitz says. He looks at me and I take Robbie's hand, a big breath, and I beging my vows.

"Robbie, in all the years I've known you, I never thought this day would come. You've changed me, Robbie. Changed me for the better, no, for the best. I feel complete with you. I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Raising our children together, supporting each other. Not through just the good times, but the bad as well. I love you Robbie, more than I ever thought I could possibly love anything in this world, but time and again, you've defied the odds, and you've made into the woman I am today." As I finish my vows, I can't hold it any longer, the waterworks begin, and tears begin to roll down my eyes.

"Thank you, for sharing that wonderful piece, Tori" Sikowitz tells me. The inflections in his voice suggest he wants to start crying too. Oh Sikowitz, you always were a sucker for romance.

As Sikowitz begins to calm himself, he turns to my husband to be. "Robbie, you can begin with your vows."

Robbie nods, takes my hands, and looks me in the eye. He makes me feel like I'm the only woman on the planet. I can see the love and compassion he holds for me in his eyes as he begins to speak.

"Tori, where do I even begin? I guess it all starts with your accident back in high school. When I heard the news, I was devastated. I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I had to be with you. I had to be there. I guess that's when I realized I loved you. I always did have a crush on you, but after that, I knew. I knew it was meant to be. Tori, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. I love you, forever and always." As Robbie finishes his vows he grips my hands tightly. It doesn't hurt me, it's more like a sign, telling me how much he really feels. It makes me feel safe, actually.

After a brief moment of silence, I realize that the ceremony is almost over. I know that it is now time for the exchange of rings. Without any prompt from Sikowitz, I slowly turn around to my sister, my maid of honor. She silently reads my thoughts and hands me Robbie's wedding band. I approach Robbie and grab his hand slowly.

"Robbie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." I recite the words that we have agreed to speak to each other and slip Robbie's ring onto his finger. Tears are still streaming down my face, but, thanks to my acting repertoire, I can conceal it from almost everybody. Everybody except for Robbie. He knows me almost better than I know myself.

As I back away from my groom, Robbie turns around to one his best men, Beck. Like with my sister and I, Beck reads Robbie's mind and hands him the ring I will wear on my finger for the rest of eternity. Through life, through death, I will always love Robbie.

"Tori, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Robbie recites these words as well, and even though this is something that is traditionally spoken, I feel like Robbie has made this his own. I can hear the love and truth in his voice. Something that will last forever.

As the ceremony begins drawing to a close, Sikowitz steps up in between the two of us, he looks at the attendees, and then at Cat, Jade, Trina, Beck and Andre. He finally looks at Robbie and myself, gives us both a large smile, and begins speaking.

"And now, Ladies and Gentelmen, by the power vested in me by Los Angeles County in the great state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. Robbie, you may kiss the bride." As Sikowitz finishes his sentence, I step up to my husband, Robbie Shapiro, close my eyes and melt in his arms as he gives me a small, yet very powerful and passionate kiss.

I can hear attendees crying and cameras flashing, among other things, but all that I can focus on is Robbie. As we break apart from our first kiss as husband and wife, I can picture us buying our first home, raising our children, and growing old together.

Sikowitz take us both by the hands and speaks. "Friends and family, I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Robbie and Tori Shapiro!" Hm, Tori Shapiro, something about that has a fantastic ring to it. As Sikowitz finishes the ballroom explodes into a standing ovation mixed with cheers and tears. Sikowitz lets us go and Robbie grabs my hand as we begin walking from the ballroom to our limousine that will take us to our reception.

As we enter the limo, Robbie and I stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. I smile at him the largest smile imaginable and melt into his arms. The rest of the ride is spent in the most comfortable silence, as we both try and picture the lives we can build together. It's then that I realize, I'm going to be this happy for the rest of my days.

Yes, this is truly a love that will never fade.

* * *

**And there we have it, folks! This is the first one-shot I've ever done, and I have to say, I'm quite satisfied with it, and I hope you all are just as satisfied. **

**Whether or not I win doesn't really matter, what does matter is that this story gave someone somewhere some sort of entertainment and and enjoyment. **

**If you did enjoy it, shoot me a review and let me know what you thought. Even if you didn't like it, send me a review anyway. I welcome constructive criticism. **

**Finally I'd like to wish my good friend Jonathan a Happy 31st Birthday. I'll catch you all on the flipside. **

**Until next time, this is Radien2342 signing off. **


End file.
